Kärlek
by Camy.MD
Summary: -Kärlek: Swedish noun, the emotion of strong affection and personal attachment, a darling, a romance. Love- "I love you so much Em, so much… we have so much to live together, our wedding, the birth of our first child… please, don't let our time together be over" *Two-Shot* Set right after Exodus
1. Kärlek

**Kärlek**

_Hello! I hope you're enjoying the holidays as much as I am. I just finished my first year as a med student (still hard to believe) and I definitely needed the rest, good thing for me: no more studying until march! Anyway, it's been months since my last story and I finally watched season 3 and well, I just couldn't resist and this sweet little story was born. I hope you like it! _

_Like always, Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC, I'm just borrowing them. _

**~A&E~**

"Kärlek: Swedish noun, the emotion of strong affection and personal attachment, a darling, a romance. Love"

The clock has no mercy with his tortured soul, after another 20 minutes he feels like going into the ocean and letting go, put an end to his misery. His life doesn't mean anything without her, he has no one else to live for. He watches the bloody dress that lies before him and he can't help but wonder how their wedding day would've been… tears find their way out of his eyes, totally out of control, because he just lost his fiancée… the love of his life. He looks up, his blue eyes as red as her dress and screams "why? Why did you take her?!" He can't take it anymore, he can't stand on the shore for much longer but he doesn't want to move either, he can't move, he can hardly breathe…

Jack tries hard to hold back the tears, he doesn't know if they are from his own feelings towards her or because the image of the broken man standing there will never leave him… because he knows the feeling oh so well, he looks up and just asks quietly to god to bring her back… for both of them.

They are so wrapped up in their grief that they miss the slim figure fighting to reach the shore, and it's not until she starts coughing violently that Aiden snaps out of his dream and runs towards her body…this time with tears of joy streaming down his face. "Jack! Call Nolan, tell him we're on our way" He caresses her face and adds "Stay with me my love, please stay with me". Emily holds his hand, "I love you so much" she says getting closer to him, trying to capture the heat radiating from him.

He picks her up and quickly gets her into Jack's car, while hearing him scream at Nolan that his friend has been shot and he and Aiden are on their way to his house. Aiden silently looks at him, his eyes screaming thank you, and Jack says "Nolan just kicked Patrick out; we have the house to ourselves… are you sure about this?" Aiden nods, "She can't go to the hospital, she's dead now…remember?"

The car ride is fast and silent, and before they know it, they have Emily on Nolan's bed. Aiden tries not to think about the odds of her fiancée dying tonight, instead he focus on her wounds. Nolan does everything he can to help him, and Jack observes quietly how Aiden takes the bullets out her abdomen… wondering if he would've been able to do that for his Amanda, his respect for the man growing a little bit more. After what feels like an eternity, Aiden finishes his work and let her rest, "How did this happen?" Nolan asks but he just looks at him desperate "I don't know…" Aiden takes Jack's hand, "Thank you, for helping me tonight" Jack nods "You don't need to thank me, just let me know when she wakes please? Also, tell her I said goodbye and thanks for her gift" with that he leaves the house, leaving the two friends by themselves.

"I'll go watch her" Aiden says, "You know where everything is, let me know if something changes" he nods and adds "Of course". The minute he enters the room he holds her hand and plays with her hair, he knows she's a fighter and that she will get through this but his heart still breaks seeing her like this. "Oh Em, I thought I lost you tonight… I was ready to join you in the ocean, I was ready to let go because you're my life Em… without you I don't exist. You know? I keep thinking about our wedding day and how beautiful you'll look in your real wedding dress- by now tears are falling once again, but he doesn't fight them- I love you so much Em, so much… we have so much to live together, our wedding, the birth of our first child… please, don't let our time together be over" A couple of hours later, sleep wins the battle and he lies by her side.

The morning comes full of surprises for everyone in The Hamptons, it turns out the bride of the year Emily Thorne's missing and the only clue she left behind is some of her blood… "And here you can see Daniel Grayson, Daniel please, how does it feel being a husband for one night? Do you believe she's still alive?" Nolan can hear the reporter asking, but Daniel never answers and just by the haunted look in his eyes, Nolan can tell he's the one who did it. He goes quietly to his room, and watches his friend sleeping with her fiancée by her side and decides it's best not to wake them… the Graysons will pay anyway. Aiden feels his presence in the room, but he doesn't want to leave her yet, he needs to hear her heartbeat just to make sure she's still with him.

"You know? I still can't believe you said yes… I was so scared Emily, when I was down on one knee I'm pretty sure I couldn't control my body…I was a mess my love, but then you said yes and my world is now finally complete- he sighs- please, please don't leave me yet… I don't know how to live without you, you're my everything… my best friend, my other half, my soulmate, my love… please stay with me" He holds her tight, and stays there looking at her until he feels Nolan's presence again in the room. "Hey… I was watching the news, by now everyone in the Hamptons should know about Emily's death" Aiden just looks at him, "Who's the main suspect?" Nolan sighs, "Victoria and Daniel, they were the only ones outside… Aiden, I think it was Daniel… I don't understand why, I just feel it" He says quietly, even if his blood is boiling. Aiden tries hard to control himself, "I don't know Nolan, and the truth is I don't care… let them blame each other, I won't survive seeing her like this again… this is over now" Nolan nods, "You're right, this has to be over".

When the night falls, Emily wakes up confused "Where am I?" she takes a few minutes but in the end she recognizes the place: Nolan's room. And suddenly all the events of the previous night return to her mind… "Oh my god" She touches her abdomen softly, knowing that Aiden probably cured her injuries; a little smile appears on her face. Her fiancée finds her like that, "Emily! How are you feeling?" He rushes to her side and holds her hands, "Better now that you're here" she says softly, "Daniel heard everything; he shot me" Aiden feels his blood boiling once again, "I messed up our plan" He shakes his head, "Em listen to me, you didn't mess up anything ok? I know we didn't plan any of this but it's over now… please, it has to be" he begs her. She sighs, "I know, I know… It's just… it's not what I wanted you know? But there's no going back now, Emily Thorne is officially dead. It's time to move on, right Mr. Ross?" He kisses her, "Absolutely Mrs. Ross". Nolan hears their conversation trying to be invisible, but eventually they realize of his presence, "Do you know my cousin Amanda? She's married with this British guy…" he starts laughing, she wants to but her stomach hurts, "I believe I do, she lives in the Maldives right?" Aiden kisses her once again, "Not yet, she has to rest first".

After 2 weeks, the disappearing of Emily Thorne becomes a murder investigation, and her now ex- husband is the main suspect, "He won't get away with this, he shot my best friend and I'm going to make sure he pays for it" The couple smile watching Nolan on TV, "He's a good actor" Aiden comments, "I know… that's why I told him to go, after all I am his best friend" She adds. For her it doesn't feel weird to watch her own symbolic funeral, after all they never found her body, just her wedding dress covered with blood; instead she feels free. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Aiden asks playing with her curls, "mainly us… but also how things worked out, I mean even if this isn't exactly what I wanted I think my revenge is complete, Victoria will suffer every single day of her life because of this and that's enough for me" Aiden nods, "The truth always sees the light, someone will take down Conrad…and you're right, this is so much better". Nolan drops his keys on the kitchen counter, "I cried Em, I didn't think I had it in me" He says proud, "Maybe I should try for a role on TV" They all laugh.

"I'm so glad you're here with me… I can't live without you Aiden" She hugs him tight, "I wouldn't be anywhere else" He kisses her temple. "I still feel like I'm dreaming" She says, "You're not, I'm not going anywhere without you my love" She kisses him deeply and falls sleep by his side.

Like it always happen when things are going well, time goes by and before the three friends notice, it's time to say goodbye (even if it is for a couple of weeks). Amanda and Aiden Ross hug their cousin, "Thank you for everything Nolan" She says with tears in her eyes, "Remember, the wedding is in two weeks, we'll be waiting for you" "I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world Amanda". Both men shake hands and the couple finally leaves. "I'm going to miss him so much Aiden" He takes her hand, "Me too baby, me too". Emily stays blonde, just like on her passport photo but is still careful with her surroundings, "I can't wait to get out of here" She can see Daniel's face everywhere, he was declared guilty yesterday with none other than Sara Munello by his side, "The media is going crazy over this, I mean how can he be so stupid to show up with Sara in public a few weeks after his wife's death? You have to be smarter than that" Aiden says laughing, "That just proves he's a real Grayson" Emily laughs harder.

Their flight to Malé is shorter than they thought it would, "This is so much better than my imagination" Aiden says holding her hand; "We made a great choice, didn't we?" She winks, and smiles… and Aiden's heart skips a beat, "You're so beautiful Amanda" He kisses her until his lungs are screaming for some oxygen, and she blushes. "It's time to prepare our wedding Aiden".

If it wasn't for Nolan's visit they would've never known that Daniel was sent to jail for the rest of his life. They just decided it was time to move on… and standing there on the beach, looking at his beautiful bride, Aiden is sure they made the right choice.

"I'll love you forever"


	2. Kära Dotter

Chapter Two: Kära Dotter (Dear Daughter)

"There's my gorgeous niece!" Nolan opens his arms for the not so little girl, "Hi Uncle Nolan" She says happily while he kisses her cheek, "Look how big I am now", his smile gets bigger "That you are Ellie… and where are your parents?" Eleonor rolls her eyes, "Mom said I could come and find you, look! There!" She points his two friends. "I hope she didn't give you any trouble" Aiden says looking at his 10 year old, "She is in that phase, with eye rolling and everything" Both men laugh, and Amanda soon joins them, Nolan hugs her tightly "I missed you" "Me too Nolan…" The moment between them lasts until Ellie decides she wants to go, "It's crowded, can we get out of here?" Aiden takes the girl's hand "Oh don't be like that, we haven't seen uncle Nolan in 2 years… besides I thought you loved airports" "I still do daddy, but it's Christmas!" she answers and the adults laugh again. Nolan picks her up, "C'mon, New York is waiting for you"

For Amanda and Aiden this family trip wasn't an easy choice, it's been 15 years since they decided to go and never look back, but their girl was stubborn and she wanted to visit the "Big Apple" and she would not settle with less. After a lot of thinking, Aiden decided it was safe; after all it's been more than a decade since the whole Grayson's scandal… and he would do anything for his daughter. "I like your hair by the way, black has always been your color" Nolan says and Amanda whispers, "It's safer" He understands.

"Wow!" Screams Ellie excited, the view from Nolan's penthouse is breathtaking, "I love it" despite the long flight, she's a ball of energy. "I promise you, tomorrow we'll go wherever you want" Her uncle says, and Amanda laughs "She has you wrapped around her little finger" "Believe me, I know". Gladly, Ellie went to bed without a problem and the three friends use the time alone to catch up. "So, what happened while we were gone?" Amanda finally asks, Nolan sighs, "A lot actually… right after Daniel was declared guilty, Victoria disappeared… rumor says she went away with Patrick" She doesn't say a thing waiting for him to continue, "Anyway, Charlotte has an apartment in LA and from what I'd heard she's doing pretty well…" "I'm glad to hear that" She interrupts him, "and golden boy has the rest of his life to pay for his sins" In a way she's glad how things turned out, specially for her, even if that means she added a third life to her story. Aiden doesn't want to ask about him, but he feels like he should "How's Jack?" "Living the dream" Nolan says laughing, and Amanda wonders "What do you mean?" "I thought you lived in Paris for a while? He got married with Margaux a couple of years ago! They live here in NY…" The couple smiles, "He deserves to be happy" After some crazy couple of hours traveling back in time with Nolan, they decide to call it a night.

"We have to be very careful today, if Jack and Margaux are living here…" Amanda whispers to her husband, he just kisses her softly "Everything will be fine, besides I don't think she can recognize us now…" "Are you calling me old?" She asks raising her eyebrows, "God no! I'm just saying it's been 15 years, we changed, your hair is black, our last name is Ross…" She understands "I know, maybe I'm just overreacting". Ellie decided she wanted to visit Times Square and then go to the top of the Empire State Building; and no, it didn't matter to her that her parents had been there more times than they can remember. "But daaad- she says- I've never been here before" and with that Amanda knows her daughter won.

Their first days in the city are uneventful, and the family decides that being so close to Christmas' eve, Ellie gets to make her biggest dream true: Walking for a whole day trough Central Park. Of course, even with all her energy, she stops every once in a while to make sure her family is still behind her… "C'mon uncle Nolan! I didn't think you were this old" She says laughing, "Eleonor, start running!" He chases her, and she's so busy trying to escape that she doesn't see the man in front of her… "Ellie look ahead!" Aiden screams, but it's too late, his little girl crashes with the guy. The man stands up and offers his hand to the little Ellie, "I'm sorry" she says ashamed, "Don't worry about it, my sons do it all the time… What's your name sweetie?" "Eleonor Andrea Ross, Sir" Nolan watches the exchange with a smile on his face, "Jack! Long time no see" Ellie looks at him, "It's your entire fault" "Who called who old?" He picks his niece up, and Jack raises an eyebrow "Since when do you have a daughter?" but before he can answer Aiden and Amanda join them… "Oh, Hi Jack" She says quietly while Aiden shakes his hand. "Mommy! Mommy! I was running really fast because Uncle Nolan was chasing me…" "She called me old!" Amanda laughs and Jack observes quietly, "Is she yours?" He says pointing to Aiden and her, "Yes, our little earthquake" He answers while taking Ellie from Nolan's arms, "Why don't we go and buy some hot chocolate for everyone?" Ellie nods and smiles, he kisses Amanda's cheek and whispers "We'll be back soon".

Jack hugs her tightly, "I thought I'll never see you again" She smiles, "the truth is, me neither but Ellie somehow convinced Aiden that this trip was a good idea" "She's beautiful Ems" Jack says and Nolan sighs, this won't be easy… "I'm not Emily anymore, she died with my plans, I am Amanda Ross now" Jack shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath "Does Ellie know?" She shakes her head, "She doesn't have to, that was my mess…" He understands, "Well, I have to go back home, I promised Ryan we would watch the game together" "Ryan?" Nolan asks surprised, "Oh, yeah he's my 7 year old" Amanda smiles "and how's little Carl?" "Not so little anymore, he's going to college next year" "Time flies…" She says and hugs Jack again, "Say goodbye to Aiden for me" She nods. Jack hugs Nolan, "Have a nice life my friend".

Aiden waits patiently in line, but sadly his princess can't be quiet for more than a few minutes, "Ellie, look there's only 2 ladies before us" She smiles, "and then I can keep playing with uncle Nolan?" He loves the way her eyes shine, "Of course". One of the ladies turns around and looks at them "Why don't you two go first? I have no rush today" Ellie smile gets bigger and she happily takes a step forward, Aiden calls her "Eleonor, what do we say?" She looks down, "Thank you very much miss" the lady smiles, "You're welcome dear". Aiden hugs his daughter, thinking how big she is now…

"_Where are you?" Amanda calls him, "In here!" he screams from the kitchen "How was work today?" he asks while she kisses his cheek, "Good, I spoke with Nolan and the company is making huge numbers while we speak" Aiden kisses her deeply, "I'm proud of you" She smiles and takes his hand "Also, I got some news from the doctor" "Are you ok?" He's instantly worried, she'd been very sick these past few days…"Yeah, he said I would be fine in around 9 months" she replies quietly, but he doesn't understand "Why? I mean, there's nothing he ca… OH MY GOD!" "Yes Aiden, we're pregnant!" He kisses her again but this time he doesn't let her go "Screw dinner, we're celebrating tonight" he says between kisses and she smiles…_

"Daddy are you ok?" Ellie asks worried, Aiden shakes his head "Yes Ellie" "Let's go, before the chocolate get's cold" Soon they join Nolan and Amanda, they keep playing in the park for a while, Nolan tries to start a snow war but Ellie beats him the whole time. Amanda and Aiden watch them from a safe distance "She's growing so fast" She says softly, "I know, soon she'll hate me" He adds, "That'll be because you'll scare all her boyfriends" she laughs, "Don't say it! She's still my little girl" He kisses her deeply, they don't notice their daughter standing beside them "That's gross" Ellie makes a funny face and they laugh, "You'll like it in a few years honey" Her mom says while Aiden pushes her, Nolan laughs harder "You know it's true".

Later that night, Nolan surprises them all "Ok, time to get ready!" "and for what exactly?" Amanda asks her friend, "We're going to Broadway of course" Ellie's eyes light up like a christmas tree "Seriously?" "Yep, so we have to hurry… you don't want to miss The Lion King, don't you?" and chaos begins on the penthouse. Mother and daughter enjoy getting ready together while Aiden doesn't think he can be happier, looking at the most important people of his life fixing their hair, he knows his life is complete. Amanda feels his gaze on her "Do you like it?" she shows him her emerald dress before turning back and helping Ellie with her coat, he walks behind her, hugs her and whispers in her ear "I love it" sending shivers down her spine. "Ugh, stop doing that…" Ellie says annoyed and the three adults laugh.

**~A&E~**

_So, I've decided to wrap this story with this chapter, it didn't feel right to leave it like a one-shot but I don't think there's much more to tell either, anyway… thanks to all of you who took the time to read it, it really means a lot to me! I have the intention of writing something before Christmas but if I don't, Merry Christmas!_

_Kisses, Camy_

_Ps: No me molesta que me escriban en español, al contrario me encanta! Pero lamentablemente en este Fandom somos pocos los latinos y prefiero escribir en inglés. Para quien me preguntó, no tengo Tumblr pero algo me dice que encontraremos la forma de comunicarnos. _


End file.
